This invention relates to a method of considering the dynamic behaviour of a movable member of a machine for performing a wheel fatigue test, and more particularly to a method of determining a bending moment applied to the wheel as the member moves.
Wheels typically are constituted by two main parts namely a circular rim to which in use, a tyre is mounted, and a disc by means of which the wheel is securable to a hub of a vehicle. In order to predict the service life of a wheel of a particular design, it is known to conduct a fatigue test which involves clamping the rim to a fixed structure and attaching the disc to a member which moves to apply a bending moment to the wheel. Accurate determination of the bending moment applied is required for the testing method.